Konoha High: Winter Break
by TBRProductions
Summary: CRACKFIC, OOCNESS WARNING! NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, NejixTen, SasuxSaku, KibaxOc, Winter break comes to Konoha... and brings with it: Randomness, Craziness, Sleepover/Christmas... ENJOY, -TBRRODUCTIONS-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Truth or Dare?

The five girls sat huddled in a circle as the cold winter air whipped around brutally, beating up the duplex Ino Yamanaka's parents lived in. They were on vacation and wanted their only daughter to house sit. They allowed her to have friends over.

Ino's neighbor was a boy that went to their school, but she hadn't met him before. The boy belonged to a popular clique, and since they were popular, and never talked to anyone out of the group of the five boys, she had never officially met her neighbor. All she knew was that he was gorgeous and mysterious. And he was an orphan. And possibly gay, due to lack of social interaction with females.

Panic! at the Disco played in the background, and every once in a while, the girls would get up and dance. But now was not the time for dancing.

It was time for truth or dare.

"Okay, Lets play TOD." Sakura pulled out her bedazzled fedora, that she kept handy for the sleepovers the four girls held.

"Why?" Tenten, a down-to-earth brunette asked.

"Uhh. Why not?" Ino asked in her duh! voice knocking on Tenten's head.

"Owie." She whined in complaint at the bubbly blonde's antics.

"Oh, get over it, ya big cry baby."

Tenten cried big fat juicy anime tears, while Hinata patted her back comfortingly.

"BECAUSE WERE BORED!" Mika shouted.

"Yeah. No shit.." Tenten said glumly.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sakura screamed jumping up in her signature "Captian Morgan" pose.

"Aye Aye Cap-I-Tan!" Hinata saluted Sakura.

Ino pulled out the truth or dare cards, they made before school started. And threw them into the hat. The girls crowded around.

"Me first!" Mika grinned. "Why you?" Sakura asked. "Because. First. I said so. Second. Im the youngest. And third. Becasue I said it first."

"Ugh, fine, whore!" Sakura said, irritated.

"Yippee for me." Mika said, smirking at finally getting her way. Again.

"Drumroll please," Sakura said, holding up the rainbow-sparkled hat, waving it carefully in the blond-headed Mika's face.

She closed her deep blue eyes, hiding the hints of light blue flecks embedded deep within them, and reached her hand forward, reaching carefully, choosing her fate wisely.

"Aha!" She snatched one after careful assessment of the others, determining that this one would be less brutal than the other dares and truths they had come up with previously that night.

The slip read,

'DARE: Trade underwear with the person to your left and model for everyone."

"UGH! SICK!" Mika said, as soon as she read it, and Ino immediately blushed.

She glanced grimly to her left, at the flustered Ino.

"What are you embarrased about? It's disgusting, but its better than going commando, right?"

"Uhh, no, I'd rather go commando than trade underwear with someone!" Ino said, frowning resignedly.

"Come on, let's go." Mika led the way to the bathroom, where the girls turned their backs to each other and proceeded to remove and swap their panties.

Mika swore loudly when she saw Ino's underpants.

They were large, loose, long, boy-cut panties, a dull light green, and were overly large, she was positive, for even Ino herself.

"DAMMIT!" Ino yelled angrily as she glanced down at the lacy blue thong in her hand.

"HAHAHAA!" Their best friends laughed loudly when they came out of the bathroom, clad in each other's underpants, swearing profusedly.

"Dude, look at Mika-er, Ino's panties! What the-?" Tenten pointed out, grinning wickedly.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled, "It's laundry day. Would you rather have her come out bottomless?" She screeched in embarrassment.

"Ugh, no!" Tenten shivered in what was either fear or disgust.

"Oi! Shut up, you guys are lucky I even wore any at all." Ino commented "That's... gross..." Mika plucked in detestment at the large underwear, occasionally tugging the hem back up into place.

"Can we put our pants on now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Sakura said with a satisfied grin.

"WHEN I SAY 'SHOTGUN', YOU SAY 'WEDDING'!" Hinata sang loudly, and off-key to Panic! at the Disco's "Time to Dance."

"Shotgun," Hinata chirped happily to the beat.

"WEDDING!" Tenten yelled exuberantly.

"SHOTGUN!" Hinata said, egging her on.

"WEDDING!" Tenten sang, grinning.

Mika and Ino emerged in the bathroom, wearing their pants to hide the disgusting dare they had been put up to.

Mika grinned and held the hat up to Sakura's face.

"DARE: Beat on the walls and moan loudly, and when the neighbors come over, answer the door naked."

"Oh, fuck." Sakura stated exasperatedly, as she proceeded to walk towards Ino's upstairs bedroom, seeing as they were in the living room floor.

With a little help from Hinata, she slammed the headboard loudly against the wall repeatedly, slamming the headboard at a faster pace, to make it seem more realistic, then, with a final loud moan, she shoved Ino's headboard into the wall, making a loud wooden thunk.

They quietly ran down the stairs, and Tenten said, "That sounded sexy," and winked.

They laughed quietly, slightly nervous, and then the doorbell rang.

Everyone had immediately left the room, and were hiding, peeping around the corner.

Stifling their laughter, Sakura, slipping out of her clothes, and spraying herself with a spray bottle to make it look like sweat, she opened the door, muttering profanities while pulling on a green silk robe that matched her eyes.

Only to meet the very, very, very sexy, shirtless, Uchiha Sasuke.

She almost died and went to heaven, but what happened afterwards made her glad she didn't because it made heaven sound sooo overrated.

"Um, hi?" She didn't have to fake being flustered.

"Hey," He started, and she nearly fainted from the sheer sexiness in his voice...

She snapped out of it when he spoke again.

"I was just wondering, could you and your boyfriend try to keep it down? I have a few friends over, next door, and we don't wanna be disturbed."

"Boyfriend?" Sakura laughed, as Tenten walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her "lover."

"Oh... Uhh," Sakura could tell he was fighting a nosebleed, as Tenten's left hand interlaced itself in Sakura's and her other hand massaged her left breast.

"Okay, I'll just, uh, go..." He practically ran back to his door, and his "guests" laughed loudly at the bleeding Uchiha.

The girls laughed and came out of hiding as Sakura shut the door, and slipped on her clothes.

"Mika, you should've answered the door in Ino's laundry day undies." Hinata laughed at the three embarrassed girls.

Tenten fell to the ground rolling with laughter, but Sakura threw a random piece of paper at her head.

She caught it in her mouth, and made an "ARF!" noise like a seal, clapping her hands together, then spitting out the paper and reading it.

"TRUTH: Have you ever felt sexually attracted to a person of the same gender as you? And who?"

Tenten blushed, muttering about sand and fans, and Mika practically screamed when she understood. Then she fell over and literally rolled on the floor, laughing out loud.

"What? Repeat that?" Hinata said, though she had a vague feeling that she really didn't need to know.

"I said, yeah."

"Who?" They yelled in unison.

"Temari Sabaku!" She yelled back, biting back a blush.

"Awww, how cute!" They squealed in delight.

"Tenten, pick someone that hasn't been picked." Sakura practically demanded.

After an intense game of inny-minny-miny-mo, she chose Hinata and made her draw.

"TRUTH: Do you have fantasies while sleeping? With who?"

"Eh, heh heh..." Hinata started to fake cough, but Ino grabbed her hands, while Mika grabbed her feet, and Ino pulled up her lavender tee and Tenten slapped her stomach.

"PINK BELLY UNTIL YOU SPILL!" They commanded.

"Owwie! Ahh! FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD!"

"Spill." Sakura stated, menacingly.

"I dream about... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone grinned in contentment, letting the now timid and shy friend free.

"Ino. You're turn." Hinata handed her the sparkly fedora, and drew one of the pieces of paper.

"DARE: Go streaking, screaming, 'I'm too sexy for my clothes'!"

"WOOT!" Ino yelled, then began to rip off her clothes, her purple bra, her blue thong, or, rather, Mika's and run out of the door.

She didn't start screaming until she got to the stop sign, but once she passed it, she bellowed, "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES! TOO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES, AND EVERYBODY KNOWS!"

As you can tell, the five girls known as Konoha Rejects were not shy at all.

Except for maybe Tenten and Hinata...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Nara Shikamaru poked his head out of the door, as Ino came running around the corner, running into him.

Naked.

"AAAH!" She screamed, covering her goodies.

Shikamaru had no choice but to ogle her, literally staring at her body.

"PERV!" She yelled, running into Mika's arms, which held a blanket.

"Why the hell are you troublesome women making racket his late at night?"

"Boredom." Tenten replied, trying her hardest to keep a straight face and an even tone.

And failed epically.

She began to laugh like a maniac, along with the other four girls, while a dumbstruck Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto stood there, utterly confused.

"Haha, well, we'll talk to you Douchers later, we have coffee to snort. I mean smoke, I mean, shit, drink! Yeah that's the word!"

Mika looked proud of herself at finding the right word.

Then slammed the door in the guys' faces, laughing like a lunatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is T from TBRProductions i realize we havent been posting for some time. The reason for this is that we lost our intrnet connection and could not get on for like FOREVER. I am just saying now so i wont forget. I declare we are not posting anymore chappies until we have 15 comment! I noticed people are subscribing but very few of those people are taking time to comment! Plus we wanna know what you think of our writing. In case you havent noticed, There are 3 so there will be different mood swings between our profile. We have our own seperate profiles that my sisters barelt use. but i've been trying to write a story. anyways lets move on! **

**DISCLAIMER: TRRProductions does not own Naruto characters in this story. We only own the plotline and actions they make...**

**Naruto: Jeez, don'tto be so boring do you?**

**Tina: Uh, Yeah, Thats just my cover! Don;t blow it!**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Tina: Believe your mom!**

**Okay enought dillydallying. Here is your long awaited chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is T from TBRProductions i realize we havent been posting for some time. The reason for this is that we lost our intrnet connection and could not get on for like FOREVER. I am just saying now so i wont forget. I noticed people are subscribing but very few of those people are taking time to comment! Plus we wanna know what you think of our writing. In case you havent noticed, There are 3 so there will be different mood swings between our profile. We have our own seperate profiles that my sisters barelt use. but i've been trying to write a story. anyways lets move on! I decided to be nice, so i'm posting chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: TRRProductions does not own Naruto characters in this story. We only own the plotline and actions they make...**

**Naruto: Jeez, don't gotta be so boring do you?**

**Tina: Uh, Yeah, Thats just my cover! Don;t blow it!**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Tina: Believe your mom!**

**Okay enought dillydallying. Here is your long awaited chappie!**

Sakura laughed menacingly and rubbed her hands together.

"Phase two of The reject's slumber party."

"Whats that?" Mika asked exitedly, having drank too much coffee at one time.

"The polar bear run."

"NOOOO!"

"Tenten, shut up."

"Okay."

The next song played on Ino's radio and the girls stripped down to their bare skin.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Everybody raced forward, except for hinata, who grabbed everbody's clothing and locked herself inside, safely checking every window and door.

It was a few minutes before anyone was sane enough to notice the missing clothing and Hyuuga girl.

"Dammit HINATA! I HATE YOU!" Tenten's yelling brought attention to themselves and the Boys went outside to find out what the commotion was about.

They were immediatley shocked to see four naked women on Ino's porch in the freezing wind.

"Holy Shit." Naruto breathed.

"Aah! You fucking PERVERTS! HENTAI! Go away!"

Tenten laughed at the five boys in a row, jaws dropped and noses bloody.

It took about five minutes of the girls standing there for Hinata to open the door, which immediatly after regretted it. Her four friends jumped on her and held her down naked then tied her to a pole outside for 20 minutes, while they sat by the fire and drank hot chocolate.

Hinata almost screamd when Naruto walked outside with a blanket and a jacket.H pulled the ropes off and wrapped her in the blanket, then handed her the jacket.

She was brought inside and placed infront of the fire and was given clothes.

"T-t-t-t-t-"

"No problem."

"I have to leave. "

"Bye!"

"Wait. Hinata, I really like you..." He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she rann off.

(MEANWHILE)

Mika Cooed when akamaru jumped up on her lap.

"Hey there little puppy. Where's your owner?"

Kiba ran up, "There you are ! Hey the girl from next door. Whats Up?"\

"Cute puppy.I have one. Her name's Tikiharu."

"Nice. Well I gotta get going"

"Yeah Me too. my friends are probably wondering where i am."

"BYE!"

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk when she saw something moving in the shadows.

"Hello, My beautiful."

"Lee, go the hell away."

"Aww! But Sakura!"

"Too bad ugly. She's not interested. She's got somebody."

"You? Is she with you?"

"No."Sasuke said, with a chuckle, "I wish she was."

"What?"

"Come on Sakura. Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. Come on!"

"Oh, and Lee! Might wanna shave your caterpillars!"

"MY YOUTHFUL EYEBROWS ARE PERFECT THE WAY THEY ARE! I"M GONNA GO TELL MY MOMMY!"

Sakura ran away laughing leaving sasuke behind.

Ino was dancing to the Creep(By the Lonely Island) and tenten was watching her with amusement on her face.

**DINGDONG**

"OOH MY COOKIES ARE DONE!"

They ran downstairs

"Hey pretty lady did you go to college?"

"Tenten Shut the hell up. It took me a week to get the retarded ass song out of my mind."

She slung open the door a saw Shikamaru and Neji standing there.

"..?"

"I AM A ROBOT I HAVE A ROBOT VAGINA."

"ADIOS TUR-NUGGETS." Ino went to shut the door but Shikamaru's hand stopped her.

"WHAT?" She whined.

"Are our friends here?"

"WHO?"

"Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba."

"Nope-"

"Hey-guys-sorry-I-was-gone." Sakura stumbled in, clutching her sides.

"Don't wanna know."

"Yo."

Mika and Hinata walked in, followed by Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, Lesbos."Sasuke said, looking at Tenten and Sakura.

"No we're not it was a dare GENIUS."

"NO YOUR THE GENIUS!"

"Oh, thank you, Thats so sweet."

"FUCK."

"Uh...Well... I'll just go put some clothes on." Said hinata who was wrapped in a blanket.

"You go do that. There's some in my closet."

"Kay."

"Well are we gonna party or WHAT?" Tenten yelled motioning to her Rockband set and wii.

"AH HELL YEAH!"

They played for four hours straight and when they were done, the boys went home.

Then the girls did something they never did before. They talked aout boys.

"OOH Sak. Sasuke was TOTALLY Checking you out!"

"Well what about you Tenten I noticed you hanging around Neji."

"WAIT. First lets talk aout what happened with Naruto and Hinata after he gave her a blanket. And a jacket. With foxes on them.

"Well... He sorta kissed my forehead. And- I dont wanna talk about it."

"FINE." Ino said,"Plus i dont feel like talking. I'm pooped."

The girls agreed,after 10 minutes of talking they were to fall asleep. And they did.

**A/N: Well thats chapta 2! Please review. And tomorrow is the day after so m introducing new characters.**

** First 2 to PM me-name how they act, male or female, their general favorite, Who'll they'll be paired with, Will be featured in Chappie 3. Well I LOVE you guys and DON"T FORGET TO BLOODY COMMENT OR YOU WONT WAKE UP TOMORROW. Haha JK! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't a Chapter, sorry guys. I know youve been patient and we're a writers block. Uhhmmm, sorry, Im about to pass out. I'm pretty sure most of you have had tests. Like i said I'm REALLY sorry about not having a chapter. But ill tell you a hint about it. its the day after and even more randomness. The kids will be skipping school and I'll have a couple new characters ocs supplied by you. You can PM me the Persons basic info: Names, attitudes, Gender, who they'll be paired with and what they basically like to wear. Thanks ya'll And I hope to have another chapter IF i get some people. You guys are Great! BuhBYEE! Oh and also to our faithful reviewers: ideally love you guys! Uhmm I'll try to write more but no promises. Right now I have 13 I can get at least 15 itll be easier to update. Thanks even though I've said that twenty times well tomorrow is mothers day and I hope to write, but I need you to give me ideas for ocs. If you can't I understand. I'll ask well this is bye! For now... **


End file.
